Broken Crusade
by Kane77
Summary: Roland, Guildmaster of the guild "The Broken Crusade" was just trying to spend the last night of Yggdrasil together with his last two friends, he didn't expect to wake up in a new world. but hey, He could make this work.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N hi! This is my second story, it is an OC story so it's probably gonna suck. So some warnings, I have rarely written before and will likely fall into the same traps that many other writers do when writing a story involving OCs especially since overlord is kind of requiring the main characters to be overpowered. While I will endeavor to dodge these pitfall it's probably going to happen. So I welcome constructive criticism and will try to improve with your guys help. Also i will be using D&D to fill in the gaps of Yggdrasils game system.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own overlord.

**Yggdrasil 23:04 **

**Broken crusade's HQ "Tower of Mourning"**

Roland rushed through the towers upper floors, he didn't have much time. Rushing up to a trio NPCs clad in blackened plate, Roland drew his blade, raising it up to touch it to the closest one's neck, A Dullahan Named Gregor Knightbane. Roland snorted at the name, Stormlords work, as a console opened up. Gregor's characters information opened, beginning the alterations Roland Spoke.

"Gregor Knightsbane under my authority as Highlord of the Broken Crusade, king of the mourned, and knight Commander of the Abyssal Knight order of Cathagn; I promote you to Knight commander of the 10th armored cavalry army and hereby induct you to the towers secondary council of governing.", They had been doing this for an hour, him, Morlan12, and PEN_dragon. Ever since their comrades had outright admitted to not joining them on the final day of Yggdrasil. Of 33 crusaders only 3 were here, that fact squeezed his heart a bit; this was all he had ,this guild and 33 friends. Thinking it sent hollow chuckles through his avatars body, the body of vampire clad in black metal and cloaked in a ragged cloth that played tricks on the eyes quaked with pathetic laughs. It had meant so much for him to be apart of this guild, they had built their own story, A story of forgotten and dead knights raising up and trying to reclaim their pride. Pride that had swelled has they endeavoured to build their army and clash it with great enemies. Role play or pvp they did it both, and now it was...gone. snorting,"What a joke, so much money and time wasted"

"I don't see it as a waste Highlord" Rolands helmet clad head twitched, spinning around to see both a changeling clad in robes and another knight, this one a human woman covered in dirtied armor that may have been white at one point. Looking at the changeling who had spoken, Morlan12, memories flashed of the fights they shared. "Indeed it was worthwhile to serve with 32 comrades, I mean come on, attendance may be low but that doesn't mean that the three of us can't enjoy the fruits of conquest one last time together. Not the worst end for the last remnants of a guild of scavengers!" At the last of Morlan12's words Roland's laughter became genuine. Scavengers, a rude title from those that the guild had conquered, they had ambushed the second great raid of the Tomb of nazarick and well...to the victors go the spoils. Besides it was hypocritical to call them scavengers, raid only happened because Ainz Ooal Gown's member attendance was low anyway. The worst part was that it was still a close call, by the time they had arrived the raid was down to the last 20 members and they were covered in debuffs; that changeling guarding the treasure room would have shredded them if the Broken Crusade hadn't killed them first.

" I suppose that makes us the best, we conquered a raid group and the hardest guild hall all in a day" preened PEN_dragon her voice smothered in her own pride.

"Yeah, we beat up a bunch of half dead players and took a decaying guild hall. All it cost us was 22 guys and a bit of pride…, though I suppose it was better than those who died fighting that vampire the FIRST time" Replied Roland, she growled at playfully at his insinuation though he supposed it wouldn't be the first, first, fiiiirst time. Flashing back to the the first raid on Nazarick where PEN_dragon had never lived down being killed in that vampires first stage, after all her death had provided the thing enough damned health to cut through four more players before they had killed it and had to do it all over again, he had of course been using one of other raid groups as shield...you know like a true hero... As they began to walk to the throne room, "Anyway, Gregor is the last NPC I needed to promote, so that means including us, each army has a Knight commander that has re-sworn themselves to the Highlord. Which means all we can do now is wait." PEN_dragon swung her arms around the both of them and dragging them to the throne room. Two NPCs, Mina and Renfield Donnahan stood near the throne, his NPCs, both had been recently promoted to Knight commanders of the 1st Guard division and the 9th mage auxiliary corp respectively, PEN_dragon lightly brushed them out of the way and spun around.

" come on let's have some fun till we have to log out." she spoke as she drew her sword. Smiling as a challenge appeared in his console, Roland smugly re drew his, it was a beautiful but simple bastard sword in looks. In practice it was their guild item, Durandal, the fallen sword of the 13 paladins, it held 33 curses for the 33 knight commanders that were buried in the tower. At Least that's the story they invented, in practice they had just grinded until they could imbue it with 33 effects, and even then only a few were anything special. That being said with this thing even a player like him split between divine casting and martial power, geared to have a high spell quantity as opposed to quality could fight in pvp and even win. It was his lynch pin, for fighting other players otherwise he just wasn't min/maxed enough to compete, not that he wanted to be. Morlan12 stood between them, a small flag in hand.

"GO!" he shouted having the flag to signal the start, and the two clashed. Roland hated fighting PEN_dragon in duels, she actually knew how to sword fight...he only really knew the basics. The difference in stats when he had Durandal, however left them about even. She parried his strike and brought forward a pommel strike into his helm, he recovered and went in for a thrust she dodged only to meet an ethereal fist, he overextended and got a cut to the back of his knee, she met a wave of fire. Etc they went at this for what felt like ages. Until suddenly her next attack seemed to slow to a relative crawl. Batting it away he swung out his fist into her exposed face, only to react in shock as bone crumbled and blood spurted everywhere. He was even more shocked when his mouth watered at the sight, indeed the smell was...wait smell? The game hadn't included the ability to smell, yet he could smell her blood hear it pumping. As he struggled with the new feelings and hunger, Morlan12 spoke up "what the hell? Are you okay PEN_dragon" walking over a kneeling next to her as she grunted in pain and groaned. Snapping out of his stupor Roland kneeled and on instinct casted inflict moderate wounds, She had an item that gave her undead effects, as her nose and skull knitted back together she stopped and her body relaxed.

"Highlord is the the Knight Commander ok" a masculine voice interrupted him, Roland panned over to Renfield, his face was marked with concern as he approached.

"Of course not, She fought the Highlord after all, even in a spar, someone of his level cannot be underestimated" spoke up Mina. Roland felt something akin to panic, they were talking?, Player made NPCs didn't talk?...what was happening, first PEN_dragons face now this? As his world spun he felt PEN_dragon clasp his hand, looking down she pointed at Morlan12, Roland followed her finger and saw that he had summoned a succubus and was fondling her. Yggdrasil didn't allow that! "Seems the Vizier is taking his authority rather far, to molest a demon in the throne room!, in front of the Highlord himself" the words were loud and sounded like light ribbing. Panicking Roland tried to call an admin, repeatedly. As no one answered it finally sunk in, getting up and slowly dragging himself to the throne, sinking down on it, feeling the comfort of the velvet and the small minutia of simply sitting in all the detail one would feel in the real world the smell of the blood of the still on the floor, PEN_dragons pained moans from earlier, talking NPCs and the breaking of the x-rated content rules. He couldn't deny it...he was either hallucinating or this was real, he didn't know which was worse. Yet as he looked up and saw the awe the NPCs viewed him with he felt all that panic subside.

Both Donnahans looked at him "what are your orders my lord?"

Smiling, He could make this work.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunger Pains

_**A/N hey sorry for the wait, and if the chapter is short. It's the lead up to finals week at my university, but I just felt I should try to keep on top of this, so I don't get rusty and miss story details. I had actually intended to get past the carne village part. Also does anyone have any pairing ideas, P.S PEN_dragon's ring is based on the 3.5 eberron class undead exoskeleton ability. Please review**_

_  
Removing his helm and exposing his new forms pale face, just in time to sigh, Roland was sitting atop his throne, having dismissed Mina and Renfield so they could gather the other leaders of the Broken Crusade, meanwhile he contemplated the implications of either being insane, insanely high or probably the best one of the three, in a fictional world. Oh, and while he was sitting there in stunned silence PEN_dragon and Morlan12 were both freaking out. "What the hell is going on, so help me Morlan if you say that you can't get ahold of an admin again, I swear I'll...I..I..I will...fuck this has been going on for way to long" as PEN_dragon said the she sat on the stairs near the throne. Roland couldn't help but notice how tired she looked. Morlan12 walked over and sat next to her, placing his hands on his face he let out a large breath.

"I don't know what's happening, I can't get a hold of anyone, I can't log out, I CAN'T EVEN GET THE GODDAMNED MENU TO OPEN!"As Morlan12 yelled his blank changeling form seemed to shift and twitch, instead of the usual O shape the mouth tended to be in it had twisted become a large maw of teeth for but a few seconds before shifting back. Roland looked down at the two of them. They were certainly taking it a lot harder than he was, they had freaking out for about 15 minutes and even now he could still...Sense... the fear and frustration coming off the two them. Yet he felt cold, not in a literal sense but it felt as if despite the implications of what was happening that nothing had changed from an hour ago when he was thinking about going to work the next day. Though as he felt the scent that had been coming off PEN_dragon enter his nose again; his mouth watered. Standing up with the clank of his armor, Roland approached his friends and sat between them. He looked at their forlorn faces.

"It's going to be ok guys, we need to calm down and come together." as Roland spoke, he threw his arms around them and pulled them close into a pseudo hug, ignoring the urge to rip out PEN_dragons throat. "we can work this out, together, the three of us". PEN_dragon leaned into him, he in turn felt his face twitch.

"Roland, we don't even know what's happening." as Morlan12 spoke his face shifted into a cartoonish crying face.

"Well, aside from the possibility of insanity it would seem we have fallen into a real-life version of Yggdrasil and have become our avatars. With all the physical and mental alterations that come with it. Think about it, how fast I moved earlier, your ability to interact with that succubus, The fact we can feel and smell all of this" as he spoke the two of them nodded. Then PEN_dragon looked up, perhaps hugging her while fighting the urge to rip out her carotid wasn't the best option.

"Roland isn't your avatar a vampire" as she said it she all but jumped away, he couldn't blame her in all honesty.

"yeah" was all he said in response. he watched as her face fell, then moved to sit back beside him.

"I trust you." he smiled at that.

"Thanks". Roland said. Then he panned over to Morlan12 who gave him a small nod and cheeky thumbs up. "alright so I suppose we should figure out how to use our abilities. Before the NPCs get here so we don't look like a bunch of dumbasses in front of a bunch of vicious killing machines."

"personally, think the first thing we should do is drop the numbers and underscores from our names, besides_ I_ already figured out how to cast spells, just bring the spell to mind and concentrate on it, also don't forget the vocal components." Roland's eye twitched at the smugness of Morlan12's or just Morlan's statement. Even as Pendragon nodded, he couldn't help but think about the fact that _he_ had cast the 1st spell between the three of them to heal Pendragon's face.

"we should spar again" stated Pendragon while she stood and began to experiment with her new strength and speed. Drawing and test swinging her sword. Thinking back to her bloodied face, he couldn't help but shiver as a jolt of eagerness bolted through him at the thought of reducing her to such a state again. Then a small feeling of disgust washed over him, she trusted him. Crushing these disturbing thoughts as Pendragons next words dragged him out of his inner turmoil. "so, you both are going to live forever right? I'm going to die even with this new fantastic form" this would have been a sobering thought if it wasn't for one important detail.

"you didn't read the flavor text on your ring did you?" began Morlan, as his faced twisted into a mocking visage "not only does it give the stats of an undead being despite being a human technically, you supposedly won't age as long as your keep your negative energy consumption. Though since there's no way to test this in Yggdrasil we may have to wait for confirmation." Morlan finished Roland nodded, both he and Morlan put their hands on her shoulders.

"worst case I will just turn you into a vampire buddy" spoke Roland with a small wink. She gave them both a small smile.

"thanks, you guys that means a lot." she said. Patting her on the shoulder affectionately Roland went back to his throne and began trying to access his inventory, as Morlan started practicing magic and Pendragon went back to testing her new abilities.

1 hour later

The throne rooms doors slammed open and in walked ten former NPCs each corresponding as a commander to The Broken Crusade's forces the first was the leader of the 1st Guard Division, their leader, Dame Mina Donnahan, dressed in dull plate with a crimson cloak in all honesty the blonde looked stunning without her helm. Following her was the leader of the 2nd Raiding Army, Sir Victor Karloff, coated head to toe in burnt chainmail, he towered above everyone in the room. Next the leaders of the 3rd Defense Army and 4th Administration Corps came, Sir Breckenridge and Lord Domeric respectively. Both were wearing silk coats, but he could make some out some chainmail underneath. Breckenridge had a large hole in his head, at the time disguised with a mask and hat. They appeared to be chatting about how to properly allocate their forces in unfamiliar territory they had found themselves in. That statement didn't bode well. They were then mocked by the regal and unarmored form of Lady Garland who was in command of the 5th resource Corps, she was an elven woman of considerable beauty.

"Lady Garland approach the throne please." spoke Roland as his stomach ached. As she approached Roland summoned a dagger from his inventory. She looked slightly nervous, her pale skin blanching, and her pointed ears appeared to be drooping. "Would you do me a great favor and hold your hand out" he tried to sound polite, but he was hungry, and his tone made sure all were aware it was not a request.

"anything for you Sir Roland" as she held out her hand, he made a cut upon the palm and let some of her blood, bleed into a cup provided by Morlan. She visible relaxed after seeing was he was doing. "my lord if that was all you wanted you could have simply drunk from the source." she said given a flirtatious wink. Roland's eye twitched as she leaned in closer, dammit he was hungry but couldn't afford to lose control and rip Garland's throat out right here in front of his subordinates. thankfully he was saved by Pendragon.

"I'm sure Roland would appreciate it if you would get out of his face Garland." as Pendragon spoke, she took a step by his side.

"Dame Pendragon, I would appreciate if you would address me as Lady Garland, after all with the restructuring of the 33 orders into the current system of 10, you no longer have a rank at the council." as Garland spoke Roland's eye twitched faster. But this wasn't the time. The leaders of the 6th crusading army, 7th policing army, 8th Necromancer corps, 9th Mage Auxiliary Corps and the ten Calvary Army. Sirs Vincent Tepes, Dame Daniel Dawnshatter, Francis Dietrich, Renfield Donnahan and lastly Gregor Knightsbane. Had already filtered in by this point. While he struggled to contain his temper. Morlan spoke up.

"Pendragon has the ear of your High lord, Garland you should try to remember that.". Garland's eyes narrowed.

"if she had the High lord's ear, she wouldn't be so low ranked nor would she be left in her pathetic mortal state." Roland had finally grown too tired for this. His arm snapped up and gripped Garland's neck. he smiled even while sitting in the throne he could lift her off her feet.

"that's why I called this meeting to announce that despite the dissolution of the 22nd and 13th infantry Auxiliary corps with them being folded into the various armies, both Pendragon and Morlan, as they are known, will maintain their authority and place on the council of affairs. And might I say I care very little for your attempts to undercut your comrades. So, let me make it clear, I will not tolerate infighting nor the slinging of petty insults in my presence. Besides elf those in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." as Garland struggled to breathe against his grip, gasping and choking he sipped on some of the blood he had acquired from her. His body rippled as he tensed. Swallowing his urge to finish Garland off to get more he simply continued to sip. It would be unbecoming of a commander to slaughter his subordinate due to hunger pains after all. Then the words of Domeric and Breckenridge filtered through his head. Taking the risk "I have also sensed that we have arrived in an unfamiliar land" be locked eyes with Morlan and Pendragon urging them to trust him.

Domeric stepped forward

"Yes my lord we have arrived in a large forest, its why it took us so long to arrive, Breckenridge was scouting the area. It appears to be a large forest and according to some of our flying scouts there appears to be nothing but some weaker creatures. Along with a human village, of no known or recognized allegiance. Unfortunately, due to the size of the Tower or Mourning if the scouts did miss something, they certainly know where we are." this news seemed to set the room abuzz. Each commander shouting their own ideas for what they should do.

"we should set out immediately and conquer the local area, bringing the local creatures into the fold" yelled Knightsbane.

"Our first concern is the High lord's wellbeing." Was Mina's counter.

"we don't have the Resources for an immediate crusade" said Domeric. as the cacophony of voice raised. Roland stood up.

"that's enough! All of you. Here are your orders. All armies are to begin ton secure our immediate area. The administration corps is to begin plans for defensive structures and the resource corps will be securing supply lines. Necromancer Corps and Mage Auxiliary Corps are to begin production of not just soldiers of workers. I want this place rendered impervious to assault." releasing Garland who fell to her knees, standing from his throne he began to make his way to his private quarter, followed by Pendragon and Morlan. He chugged what was left of the cup and lazily chucked it to the side. "you have your orders I expect you to carry them out without delay."

As he left the throne room all he could think was that he was still so fucking hungry.


	3. Chapter 3: No Requests

_**A/N hey guys sorry about the wait been job hunting, you know how it is. So some fair warning, I have been considering where this story would go and think it'll follow the anime somewhat closely up to the somewhat impossible to happen in this fic shalltear fight. So im sorry about that, that being said not everything will be identical and there will be some minor changes that will be growing into bigger ones. **_

A day ago

"You want to what?!" as Morlan spoke, Roland internally sighed. Downside of becoming the ruler of a bunch of bloodthirsty monsters, plus one normal human were the difference in morals that the two seem to have, though he supposed it only came up do to his securing Pendragon's position. Despite his internal annoyance, he wore a small smile that had become his normal since he had made a trip down to the dungeon to get some blood from some of the stock prisoners they had generated for the guild hall.

"I want to go out and explore, see the new world." Spoke Pendragon. She had been uncomfortable with the mass raising of undead, and the talks of what to do about possible prisoners. Seems her ring didn't affect her mental state. Seems she wasn't as lucky as him and Morlan.

"It's dangerous, you could die, be captured or…" Started Morlan only to be cutoff.

"Permission granted, take your time out there come back when you have found yourself." Morlan glared at Roland as the newly minted Highlord spoke.

"Thank you Roland, though i'm not sure how fond I am of your phrasing." Was Pendragons somewhat begrudging response. Roland fought off the urge to shift his smile to a smirk and set his arm on her shoulder.

"Just take your time, you'll always have a home here. Along with friends." even as they shared a smile; their thoughts could not be more different. Roland experiencing changes in his body and mind was contemplating how he could use this opportunity to secure his hold on Morlan and the area without having to worry about Pendragons apparently undiminished conscience, Pendragon was happy to find her freedom unmitigated. Smiling Pendragon revealed she had already packed by bringing a pack out of her inventory, giving a wink she spoke.

"I should be on my way then." as Morlan went to speak, she cut him off. "Don't worry I'll take a squad of knights with me." Morlan looked down and Roland looked on, despite his new form, perhaps he would miss her. No one saw his clenched fists.

Present time

Roland sighed, as Morlan fell in line beside him.

"You know when I said I wanted to go for a walk, I meant alone." spoke the Highlord.

"Your not alone, and you've been avoiding me." spoke the caster. Roland grunted in response, He supposed it was true. Mina had insisted on deploying with a team of black guards to defend him. How something could be so dangerous to need 6 level 85 "men" to defend him when he had her and Morlan with him he'd never know. Though it may have been the fact he had walked a few miles into the neighboring forest in a few minutes. The guards had to ride horses and Morlan had to use the fly spell. After all one of Durandals curses increased his movement speed significantly out of combat and to a lesser extent in combat. Yet the Tower of Mourning could still be seen above the treeline, perhaps a massive tower like mausoleum was a poor strategic choice for a headquarters. It likely helped that most of the above ground visible parts were simply as projection, with most of the tower going downwards, underground. Trying to get to the top would only run you into Tepes and Breckenridge along with their elites. Not a fun time.

"You've been pouting." was his response.

"Of course I have, how could you let her go like that!" Morlan's tone was harsh.

"Let her go? What would you have me do force her to stay? I'm sure that would go over well. Nevertheless, I have taken precautions." As Roland spoke his tone having become cold and dispassionate, something that had been coming more and more common in the last few days. It frightened Morlan when paired with the small smile Roland seemed to wear more and more.

"What kind of precautions?" Roland's smile morphed into a smirk at the question.

"A creature hidden in her shadow, should it deem her in trouble it will alert Mina who will deploy a quick response force to retrieve her." as Roland Spoke Morlan wore a frown.

"A huge violation of her privacy." was his disapproving response. Roland snorted, what the hell did he want of him.

"You just wanted me to stop her from leaving, which would also have violated her freedom of choice." As Morlan went to respond Roland's new senses picked up the hint of blood and screams in the distance. Waving his friend off, he picked up from a brisk walk to a full sprint, enjoying his vampiric endurance. Morlan grunted as he attempted to follow. Pulling his helm on as he arrived to find a few knights standing over an older girl and a child, the older one was bleeding. Blurring Durandal was freed from its sheath. Bisecting one, In a flash of steel and blood. The other man had no time to react as he was pulled telekinetically pulling the man unto the sword. Roland felt one of the more powerful curses kick in, drawing the man's blood soul into it. Afterwards it would summon a deathknight. A good skill, if in open combat...against low to mid level opponents, where he had a second to to impale them without harassment. Perhaps it was a bit awesome but impractical, but it sounded awesome when he imbued it as his knight king creating undead knights from his foes. A classic. Imagine his shock when instead of straight summoning, the man's body began to shift into the beast. How metal. As the creature formed, Roland merely grunted and motioned with his blade to the side, the order was clear. The creature stepped to the right and stayed. Approaching the girls as the older one clutched the younger protectively. Drawing a weaker healing potion and holding it out.

"I'll drink it sir, just dont hurt her." The girls words got a chuckle out of him.

"For your wounds girl, worry not. I have no intentions of hurting you, as a matter of fact i would say no one will ever managed to touch with their blades again. Death knight, guard this girl and serve her till I tell you otherwise." spinning on his heal he began to approach the village in the distance.

"wait , whats your name" yelled the girl.

"Roland, my name is Roland". Speaking without turning his head. Following the scent of blood. What he saw elicited nothing but hunger in him, perhaps this realization was responsible for the small pang of regret inside of him. Seeing knights killing innocents, old, feeble and children all the same. To them it didn't matter. Yet beneath his helmet his face split into a grin. Holding up his hand and using a crowd control spell meant for low level beings, he pulled them towards him. Using another he bound them.

"My name is Roland, and from this day forward. You will serve me and my generals." as he spoke, one of the men laughed the rest shuddered. But one spoke out .

"I don't know who you are, or what the hell you are. But we serve the Baharuth empire, and we will not cower." as the man spoke, Roland released some of his Aura of Fear. suddenly the man looked a bit less confident in his words . That confidence dropped even lower as Mina , her men and Morlan approached. Hefting his sword and counting the remaining time on the root. Roland approached the speaker.

"My name is Roland and I don't make requests." Impaling the man and letting the transformation take him. He smiled at the rest. Who stood there doing nothing, the root would have just worn off. "Now let's talk about your purpose here."


End file.
